


Lionfish

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Brittany!Kurt, Closeted Character, Ditzy!Kurt, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Santana!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was confused about a lot of things but he and Blaine had always made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionfish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you please, please, please write a Ditzy!Kurt fanfic or start a verse of it? I just- I need it. I will love you forever. There’s not enough of it out there, actually only one. That is have found, at least.

Blaine is a lionfish.

Kurt’s not quite sure what a lionfish is really…did a lion and a fish fall in love and have babies? Did the lion have to hold his breath while he sexed up his fish lover? Or did the fish have to flop around on land while the lion did her? How would it even work with their size differences? 

Regardless, Blaine is a lionfish. He’s beautiful and enticing but if you get too close the sharp spines flare out and you get poisoned. 

People are scared of him and his sharp smile but people are daredevils. The other Cheerios just like having a taste of him, knowing that eventually he’ll be tired of them and move on to the next. After that he always comes back to Kurt, even though he insists that he’s straight. 

It’s fine; Kurt can tread water while Blaine is surrounded by the feeding frenzy. 

“Here,” Blaine leaned over and put Kurt’s combination in on his locker, giving him that soft smile he reserved only for Kurt. 

“When you’re done sucking Hummel’s cock, maybe we can go,” one of the Cheerios said with her hands on her hips and the spikes came out. 

“Maybe when your boob job is even and you stop drowning yourself in perfume we could. What are you doing? Trying to hide that fact that you’re a rotting corpse?” He snapped back and the Cheerio stormed off. 

“That was mean,” Kurt pulled on his Cheerio jacket.

“Whatever,” Blaine rolled his eyes as they started walking down the hall, pinkies brushing. “She was a terrible lay anyway.”

—

Kurt wasn’t as stupid as people thought. 

Sure things like lunch lines and tests were hard but they weren’t that important. Blaine was always there to help him get his lunch and let him cheat off his tests. 

He knew Blaine was scared of what people thought. He saw what poor Brittany went through every day as the only out person at their school and Blaine would die before his reputation was destroyed. Still, he spent most of his free time with Kurt in his bed. 

It wasn’t like when Blaine was with those girls. With the other girls Blaine’s smile was as sharp as his spines. He was with them for a night or during English and then he was done, treating them like Kurt’s GoGurt wrappers. They were disposable. 

But he always came back to Kurt.

—

“I don’t like this,” Kurt blurted as Blaine pulled his pants on. 

“You seemed to like it a moment ago,” Blaine raised his eyebrows, a little smile on his face. 

“I mean I’m just confused by our relationship. Are we boyfriends? Are we-“ A strange look flashed over Blaine’s face and he held up a hand. 

“We’re just having fun,” he pulled his shirt on. “I’m not going to propose and we’re not going to skip through the halls together. Alright?”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded like he understood but he was just as confused. “Can we sing together in Glee tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Blaine sighed before leaving the room.

He’d rather have Blaine like this than not at all. 

As they sang Landslide the next day, Kurt knew that he saw flashing tears in Blaine’s eyes. The other boy looked like he was going to shatter any moment and all Kurt wanted to do was pull him into his arms and never let go but Blaine wouldn’t like that. 

“I just want to applaud this trio for traversing the controversial seas of homosexual subtext,” Rachel clapped and Blaine scowled, eyes flashing.

“Just because Kurt and I sung a song together doesn’t mean that you can call us gay. You sing songs with girls all the time and I’m not labeling you as a lesbian,” he snapped and stormed out of the room.

When Blaine approached him after class, he looked so different than how Blaine had ever seen him. He had seen Blaine angry and sweet and…angry…but he had never seen him this scared and unsure. 

“Can we talk?”

“We talk all the time…all we say are words,” Kurt frowned and a small smile quirked at Blaine’s lips. 

“I…you know I have feelings for you. I’m just…scared and angry that I can’t shake these feelings. You know what happened to Brittany, she was almost chased out of this school,” Blaine sighed. 

“Yeah but she found Santana right? They’re in love.”

“So that Crawford school is basically Orange Is The New Black,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Who knows what kind of lesbianism those two get up to. The point is that I care about you but I just can’t be with you. People talk.”

“You don’t care what people say about you,” Kurt offered but he knew it wasn’t true. 

“There’s only so much I can say back before all those words bury me,” he looked terrified. “But I want to be with you.”

“I don’t want to hide,” Kurt said softly and that flashing started in Blaine’s eyes, the first time it had ever been directed at him. 

“I love you, shouldn’t that be enough?” He spat. 

“No, I want to call you my boyfriend and I want everyone to know!” Kurt liked things that were obvious. Otherwise, it was too confusing. 

“I thought you would understand,” Blaine snarled, body tense. “I thought you would respect that.”

“I don’t want to be your side while you sleep with girls,” Blaine flinched. 

“You were never my side but…but fine,” he threw his hands up. “That’s your ultimatum? Great.”

Kurt’s heart broke as Blaine walked away. It wasn’t often that Blaine was the confused one. 

—

The tension began to lessen slightly as the weeks passed. Blaine began defending him again and helping him through school which was a huge relief to Kurt. He stuck to his promise though that they wouldn’t sleep together until they were boyfriends. 

Friends helped each other and gave each other presents so Kurt bounced on his feet as he held up the Born This Way shirt for Blaine.

**Homosapien**

“I’m not wearing that,” Blaine’s smile instantly fell. 

“Why? It’s true right? The thing you can’t change,” Kurt looked at it, heart heavy. He had worked really hard on it. 

“It’s not something I want to advertise,” Blaine took a step back. “I mean…I do love you but no one else needs to know.” 

“Clearly you don’t love me enough if you are too scared to put on a shirt,” Kurt snapped, throwing the shirt at Blaine before hurrying down the hall. 

Him and Blaine had been the only thing that ever made sense. He hated that it had become so confusing and twisted. He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him. Shouldn’t that be enough?

The stress and anger melted away as he preformed later, dancing and singing with his friends. These people wouldn’t judge them for what they are; they accepted people and loved them. If there ever was a safe place, this was it. 

Blaine walked into the auditorium, wearing his Homosapien shirt. He gave Kurt his shy smile and got into position. 

—

It all came crashing down when that ad played. 

Kurt knew something was wrong the moment he saw Blaine with his knees to his chest, sobbing in the Cheerio locker room. Silently, he sat down next to him and Blaine buried his face into his shoulder. 

“The…the ad knew. It outed me and it’s playing everywhere,” he choked out. “I haven’t told my parents. No one knows! I was supposed to choose when to come out of the closet, not them. Not anyone else.”

“It’ll be okay,” Kurt kissed his temple. 

“No it’s not,” he whimpered, trembling all over. “In just a stupid fucking three minutes ad my life is over. I wasn’t even involved! They were attacking Sue and I got hit instead.”

He walked into the school the next day, shoulders curled in and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. It was like he was an injured fish and the sharks smelled blood. Kurt’s heart broke at the lost look in Blaine’s eyes as people hissed insults. 

“That explains why you didn’t get too hard for me,” a Cheerio jumped in front of Blaine and Kurt felt his jaw tighten. “Did you close you eyes and think of cock? It’s fine. I like a challenge hun, I bet I can be the one to make you normal.”

“I-“ Blaine stuttered but both Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman jumped in front of him.

“Being gay isn’t a choice,” Finn glowered down at the Cheerio who huffed. 

“Are you all queer now?” She sneered. 

“What if we are? You would still be our last choice. No one wants to drive a car with that many miles on it,” Puck snapped and the Cheerio’s jaw dropped. “Now, we’re off to Glee.”

They both hooked their arms through Blaine’s and steered him down the hall, a grinning Kurt following. The moment they stepped into the Glee club, Blaine wrenched himself away to wipe tears off his cheeks. 

“You let us know if anyone messes with you again,” Puck said lowly and Blaine gave him a wobbly smile. “I’ll kick their ass.”

“Blaine can cut them up with his knife words,” Kurt piped up.

They took their seats, next to each other as usual. Kurt couldn’t stop smiling as the members of New Directions dedicated songs to Blaine. He seemed beyond uncomfortable at first and then looked awed as the support just continued to pour in. 

Halfway through Glee, Blaine reached over and took Kurt’s hand. 

“You’re my brave lionfish,” Kurt said softly and Blaine’s smile was blinding as he laughed. 

“What?” 

It didn’t even matter as Kurt leaned forward and kissed him in front of other people for the first time. No more hiding. No more being scared. 

He had Blaine and Blaine had him and everyone was going to know. 


End file.
